I'll wear that dress
by vixen519
Summary: Luna and George talk about certain events that have transpired after the 'Battle of Hogwarts' - doesn't comply with Epilogue! entirely!


AN: I know I should have worked on "Things Not Allowed Hogwarts" but muse told me to this one-shot instead :D. Speaking of that I have extended the poll for it through the rest of **_THIS_** month only as it's still tied. **_So go vote! _** ~Vixen519

Disclaimer:JK owns Harry Potter-verse, Song belongs to Charlene Kaye (and features Darren Criss!)

* * *

><p><strong>I'll wear that dress...<strong>

* * *

><p>They had been in this sort of dance pattern for some time since the big 'Battle of Hogwarts', or something like that. They just kept gravitating towards one another it seemed. Luna noticed three months into in the field between their families' lands they constantly bumped into one another to escaped others bothering them.<p>

"George?"

"_*sigh*_, Yes Luna", he replied rather lazily while he fiddled with a flower in his hand.

"If we wanted to escape from everyone for seclusion, why do we find ourselves constantly talking to one another in this field then? You refuse to talk to your family, which I'm not asking you to so don't get that face with me! And I have no family left now that my father is still stuck in Azkaban because the Ministry is bonkers when it comes to doing their paperwork. So why do you choose to talk to me, or rather why do you choose to be here with me of all people is my question I suppose I'm getting to?", the blonde Ravenclaw rambled.

He sat up and stood from the somewhat tall grass and looked over at her from where she lay. The early morning sun was shining on her rather prettily now with such an orange glaze she could pass for a Gryffindor with the color going over her. She was wearing muggle jeans with a nice purple short sleeved top; in essence she was radiant at the moment. Then again now that he thought about she always was to him. That was why he could talk to her and none of his family or his old chums from the house Quidditch team. His brother's would tease him endlessly if they discovered he was falling for a girl but couldn't get the nerve to even tell her he even fancied her! Fred must be rolling over in his grave right now, or laughing his freckled arse off looking at what he was doing.

"The reason I would rather be with you Luna is you're the only one around here that isn't going around and changing after everything that's happened! Ron and Hermione are snogging non-stop instead yelling at each other, which is weirder then I know what to do with. Mum just hugs Percy like he was never gone for all the time considering all the crying she did over him I don't get why she just _let_ him back in so easily, and yells at me every time something _unfortunate_ happens to dear Perce's things. Then of course there's Gin and Harry – they had to go and run off to soddin' Greece! Send Dad up the wall with worry for a week until we get word that they've eloped and now that they're coming back next week when the Ministry of Magic is having a **celebration** ball for him after everything he's done / for his wedding.", he rant's as he paced back and forth like Professor Snape used to back when he was alive.

She just smiled, stood and skipped over to him, "Do you have a date to the _**celebration**_ ball yet George?"

"No, because I'm not going", he said rather stubbornly and looked away from her, which had him miss her face fall into despair at his response.

"But you HAVE to go George! He's your brother-in-law now; the ball is kind of a celebration of their union. Your family will be there, you don't want to hurt your sister this way – do you?"

"I'm not mad at her, just that Harry never asked Dad for permission. I may goof around a lot but I like some thing's traditional."

"So if I asked you to the ball right now you'd say no…?"

"That depends, are you asking – seriously?"

"I want to go to the ball with you, ok!", she hollered with made a few birds leave some trees nearby. He observed her for a moment or two. Her face was flushed in embarrassment from getting angry that easily, which was rare for her and uncommon.

"I'll give you this; you were direct so I'll say yes. Just this once. From now on I'll do the asking though."

"'Kay George…Oh George!", she called out to him before he could leave their little field of peace.

"Yes?", He turned around rather swiftly.

She summoned a muggle record player he recognized from many years spending time with his father and it started playing with girl singing first

_Every night I walked the streets, never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely, saw in the mirror my reflection_

_Staring back at me, " I thought, will I ever find what I need?"_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

George laughed and smiled. He walked back over to her and grabbed her into his arms softly as they slowly began to dance to the music that now had a man's voice join in.

_Oh my heart's been tried time and again_

_Always thought that it was me but I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_

_Baby please don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

_Don't be cruel to me oh, I've wanted more and I've been wrong before_

_So much learning to lose but you're not a day too soon_

_So say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie and baby we'll dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we've got going happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see that together we're just better off_

They kept dancing slowly in one another's arms until long after the song was over and didn't care. And that was how Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter found them an hour later.


End file.
